elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
MacGregor
MacGregor is a company providing marine cargo flow solutions and service for ship owners, ship operators and shipyards. It was founded in 1937 as MacGregor & Company. In the elevator industry, it supplied marine elevators for ships, mainly cruise ships and cruise ferries under its "MacGregor Navire" division. History MacGregor was originally founded in 1937 as MacGregor & Company. They merged with Navire to form MacGregor-Navire in 1983. In 1989, MacGregor-Navire acquired DAN Elevator, a Danish(?) marine elevator supplier. From this time, MacGregor Navire began supplying marine elevators using components from Kone (controllers) and Schaefer (fixtures). In 1994, MacGregor Navire merged with Kone and continued supplying elevators in ships, this time the elevators were made entirely by Kone. On June 1, 2005, Kone splits into two companies; KONE Corporation and Cargotec and in the same year, Kone Cargotec acquired MacGregor to became MacGregor-KoneKone Cargotec Acquires MacGREGOR GroupMacGREGOR bought by KONE Corporation. Its marine elevator business was transferred to Kone and became KONE Marine. Elevator fixtures Notable installations Royal Caribbean Cruise Line *Majesty of the Seas (1992) *Enchantment of the Seas (1996) *Radiance of the Seas (2000) *Sovereign of the Seas (modernization) *Navigator of the Seas (2002) *Jewel of the Seas (2003) TUI Cruises *Mein Schiff Herz (1996, formerly Celebrity Mercury and Mein Schiff 2) *Marella Explorer (1995, formerly Celebrity Galaxy and Mein Schiff 1) *Marella Explorer 2 (1995, formerly Celebrity Century and SkySea Golden Era) Carnival Cruise Line *Carnival Sensation (1993) *Carnival Miracle (2003) *Carnival Pride (2001) *Carnival Spirit (2001) Disney Cruise Line *Disney Magic *Disney Wonder Costa Crociere *Costa Atlantica *Costa Classica *Costa Mediterranea (2003) Norwegian Cruise Line *Norwegian Dawn (2002) *Norwegian Epic (2008) Star Cruises *SuperStar Libra (1988, formerly Seaward and then Norwegian Sea) *Star Pisces (1990, formerly MV Kalypso) Silja Line *M/S Amorella (modernization of 1988 DAN elevators) *M/S Galaxy (2005) Viking Line *M/S Gabriella (1992) *M/S Mariella (modernization of 1985 DAN elevators) *M/S Cinderella (1989) Tallink *M/S Romantika *M/S Silja Europa (1993) *M/S Silja Symphony (1991) *M/S Silja Serenade (1990) *M/S Atlantic Vision (2000) *M/S Victoria I (2003) *M/S Star (2007) Hurtigruten *M/S Trollfjord (2001) *M/S Midnatsol (2002) *M/S Nordlys (1994, modernized by Kone in 2012) *MS Nordkapp (1997) Other operators Format: Ship's operator - Ship's name. *Pullmantur Cruises - M/S Monarch (1991, formerly Monarch of the Seas) *Dream Cruises - Dream Explorer (1998, formerly SuperStar Virgo) *DFDS Seaways - M/S Pearl Seaways (2001, modernization from 1989 DAN elevators) *Celestyal Cruises - Celestyal Crystal (1991) *Birka Cruises - M/S Birka Stockholm (2004, formerly M/S Birka Paradise) *Color Line - M/S Color Fantasy (2004) *P&O Cruises - MS Spirit of France (2010) *Washington State Ferries - MV Hyak Ferry Trivia *Some MacGregor elevator installations dating back from the mid 1990s would have the "Manufactured by KONE" words engraved on the bottom right hand side of the car station, indicating that they are entirely made by Kone. The serial numbers are from Kone, with the letter "H" placed at the start of the numbers, similar to regular Kone installations found at land. Gallery MacGregor tag.jpg|MacGregor logo on a 1990s MacGregor (Kone) elevator hall station. External links *Official website Category:Elevator divisions